1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pump, and more particularly to an attachment mechanism for a portable hand pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical portable hand pump is shown in FIG. 6 and comprises a housing 10 including a foot pedal 11 provided on the bottom and including an outlet pipe 12 for coupling to a hose 13 which is coupled to an attachment mechanism for engaging with air valves. The outlet pipe 12 is solidly secured to the housing 10 and may not be rotated relative to the housing 10 such that the hose 13 may easily be deformed while using and such that the air may be blocked and may not be effectively pumped through the attachment mechanism.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand pumps.